


Stay Home

by Evax3



Series: throbb in quarantine [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Home Office, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Robb is a lawyer, Sexual Content, Theon works in advertising but it's not important for the plot, or 4 times + 1, really Robb is a pining mess, self-quarantine, the daily challenges of working from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Four times Theon annoyed the shit out of Robb and one time he made up for it.... the quarantine fic nobody asked for but that I had to write as a coping strategy.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: throbb in quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734235
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working from home for two weeks now and crazy things happen here ...  
> So, this story is inspired by my own experiences and stories told by friends. 
> 
> I hope you all have fun reading, stay healthy and take care of yourselves in these strange times we're living in!! :) ♥️

_Based on true events …_

They stared at the screen of the laptop placed on Robb's thighs, neither of them knowing anything to say, watching in a dazed state the anchorman exchanging some more words with his co-host. It felt so surreal that something they had joked about two weeks ago had suddenly become this serious, for Robb to feel guilty right after the announcement was over, blocking all the words in him.

"Well, fuck," Theon said then, finally breaking the silence, while he made a mess out of his hair by rubbing the back of his neck, where his black strands were tied in a loose knot, "looks like we're stuck here for a while, doesn’t it?"

_Well fuck, indeed._

Besides the fact that a pandemic was rolling over the whole world at high speed, the thought of being _stuck_ here for who knows how long, _with_ Theon, _alone_ , formed a big lump in Robb’s throat, making it hard to swallow.

They’d been living together for almost five years now, the obvious choice since they’d been best friends all their lives. The reasonable conclusion after Robb graduated from high school and began studying, while Theon, who had graduated two years earlier, had lived with his sister until then.

He hadn't even asked Robb _if_ he wanted to share an apartment with him, he just marked different rent ads in their local newspaper, put them on the table in front of Robb and said _pick one_.

Though the lump in Robb's throat had already assumed a considerable size at that time, the words _I love you_ then already at the tip of his tongue, the urge to swallow them down back and say something else instead a familiar companion since Robb turned sixteen, all this remained hidden for Theon until now.

Because how the hell was Robb gonna keep up his almost perfected M.O., when it was _**just** the two of them?_

It had already been a daily challenge before, but at least they still had their jobs, which kept them away from home most of the day anyway, also Robb had Jon and Theon had Asha. They both went on dates, in Robb's case mostly to distract himself, in Theon's case because sex was one of his basic needs, equal to eating and breathing. Robb could avoid Theon when his urge to reveal himself was about to take over, but now … He felt like he was sitting on a bomb about to explode.

Something poked him against his shoulder, made him jump and tore him out of his bubble of apocalyptic thoughts; dark eyes looking at him with concern, “you’re all right over there?”

He cleared his throat, “uh, sure, sorry. Got stuck in my head.”

The smile that was given to him was one of the few that, as Robb sometimes told himself, were reserved only for him. Beaming all over Theon's face, it made his eyes shine and his lips spread to his cheeks. Got Robb's stomach to do a little dance and put a matching smile on his own face, even if he still felt a little queasy.

Then Theon finally ruffled his hair and reached for the laptop. “We'll manage,” he said, winked at Robb and opened Netflix.

But for Robb himself, there was no question _if_ they would make it. It was quite clear, sometime, even if nobody knew when exactly, but at some point, this situation would be over again. Though the way more important question was, _how_ they’d get through it, and if their friendship could survive it or not.

On that question he wasn’t so sure.

* * *

_1 That’s a whole lotta cans_

While Robb had gone to the office to get his laptop, a few files and everything else he needed to equip himself for future work from home, Theon had offered to go to the grocery store around the corner, to get them something for dinner.

But what normally didn't take more than half an hour has already stretched over two, complained by the growling of Robb’s stomach, while connecting his computer to their wifi. That he had eaten only one apple for breakfast became slowly apparent.

A wet snout nudged him under the table against the back of his hand and when he looked down, he saw Grey Wind's big yellow eyes, looking at him expectantly. Reminding him, that they were also far behind schedule with their evening walk.

“Sorry mate,” he said and stroked him through the thick fur, “exceptional situation.”

Unfortunately, it seemed to be hardly convincing.

Grey Wind uttered an offended whimper that mingled with the renewed grumbling of Robb's stomach and trotted away, threw himself back into his basket with a loud thump and stared at the door. Robb followed his gaze, fixed the lock with his eyes as if he could use an invisible power to conjure Theon, his key and with them the promised food purchases.

30 seconds later, he heard the familiar jingling outside the door.

And pleased with himself, Robb looked back at his four-legged friend, as if the dog would praise him for the hard, mental work he’d done to bring Theon back home. But instead, Grey Wind didn't make a face, got out of his basket again, ponderous, as if the weight of the world lay on his shoulders and slowly trotted to the door, which jumped open the next moment.

He held a beer crate on his left shoulder, two heavy bags in his right hand that made his biceps tense. Sweaty hair, flushed face from the strain of carrying the things to the sixth floor of their building. His t-shirt was stuck to his upper body soaked through, causing his abs to show through the thin fabric …

“Um, Robb?”

“Huh?”

Theon crocked a brow at him, “I could really use a hand here.”

He immediately jumped to his feet, bumping his little toe on the leg of his desk, but tried to play it cool, ignoring the throbbing pain as the situation was embarrassing enough on its own.

They went to their small kitchen, where Theon put the crate on the table and then went to the sink. For Robb to give it a skeptical peek, wondered why they needed so much beer and hoped Theon wasn't planning to throw a party because that was really the last thing they should do right now.

While his roommate washed his hands, singing _Happy Birthday dear Theon_ twice in a row, Robb placed the contents of the two bags beside him on the counter. In the process, to his great astonishment, he had to realize that all Theon had bought was beer and a surprisingly large amount of food cans.

He didn't know what to say.

“How about ravioli tonight?”

Turning back at Theon, Robb stared at him with his eyes narrowed, for Theon's gaze to change immediately, his broad grin becoming a little thinner, arms crossed in front of his chest, “what.”

“You didn't buy one fresh thing.”

“Of course not, we're not supposed to leave the house, so these things have to last.”

By no chance could Robb suppress the groan coming up his throat as he rolled his eyes and pointed at the groceries, “but if we just eat _this_ , it won't last more than a week either. So obviously we can eat other things – that only last a week, like vegetables or something.”

And again, Theon's smile changed, became softer, more childlike, while his cheeks took on a slight pink color, when he scratched his neck embarrassed, “if you point it like that …”

Robb couldn't be angry, not at this sight. A sight that made his stomach take a little bounce, blissful warmth rushing through his veins. Because he knew Theon had had the best intentions.

With his own little smile on his face, shaking his head, he thus took a pot out of the cupboard and reached for a tin of ravioli without further ado. Heard after a short time how a bottle of beer was opened behind him, then a second one, which Theon, also without saying anything, placed on the counter to his right and then took a seat next to it.

They both took a sip, watched the red sauce slowly starting to boil.

“You wanna watch the next episode _Last Man on Earth_ while we eat?” Theon asked then, when they’d taken a seat on their couch a short time later with two steaming bowls in their hands.

_Seriously?_

Robb gave him another first surprised and then annoyed look, shaking his head again with closed eyes and a deep sigh, “please,” he breath, “just … anything but that.”

* * *

_2 But it's just me I'm just obscene_

He could hear the water of the shower rushing, but only very softly, the loud drumming of the music much louder, drowned out almost all other sounds in the room. And really, Robb loved this record, it filled him with nostalgia whenever they heard it. But right now was definitely not the right time to let Eminem's filthy and offensive rhymes echo through their apartment.

The volume of his microphone was already so low that his colleagues had to ask several times for him to repeat his sayings, whenever Robb had turned off the mute to contribute to their morning staff meeting. But whenever he did, words like _cum, fuck, ass_ or _tits_ also found their way through the speakers.

Still, _this_ should not be enough.

While his boss was in the middle of presenting their latest case about a woman who was sexually harassed by her boss and then fired when she complained to human resources, the shower turned off and so did the music.

Enjoying the silence for a few seconds, Robb was finally able to concentrate fully on the explanations on the screen in front of him, when suddenly the door behind him blew open.

“Hey, Robb, you think it's okay to go to the laundromat?”

As if stung by an adder, Robb turned in his chair and stared at the other end of the room, eyes and mouth wide open, where Theon stood, only covered with a tiny little towel, soaking wet, leaving little to the imagination, while wet drops ran down his naked body dropping onto the floor.

Without meaning to, Robb's eyes drove across his muscles, his cheeks glowing crimson, while in the distance he heard Tywin Lannister say words like _incredibly_ _inappropriate_ , mixed with Dany's quiet giggles. But he couldn't look away.

Only when Theon tilted his head to wave into the camera with a crooked smile did Robb regain consciousness and slammed his laptop shut in a frantic movement.

“Oops,” Theon said, still grinning, when Robb faced him again, his eyes narrowing to small slits, “didn't know you were in a meeting.”

It was hard to stay mad at him as he stood there in all his glorious masculinity with nothing but a little pink towel, full of yellow flowers, that Sansa had given them as a house-warming gift, but Robb tried his best. “Well, that's what the sock on the door was for! It means –”

“You're having a wank.”

“ _It_ _means_ , that you're not supposed to disturb.”

At that Theon gave him a slight chuckle and ran his hand through his wet hair, causing the towel to slide down dangerously as he stopped holding onto the knot where it was wrapped around his waist, “don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to jerk off while you're in a skype call with your boss?”

“Out!” Robb growled and stood up, hands to fists, to make his words even more expressive.

With palms raised, Theon took a step backwards, still grinning, but finally back in the hall. “Easy,” he laughed, but then nodded in the direction of Robb's doorknob, “your sock is missing though.”

On light feet and humming happily, Theon disappeared into his own room while Robb's eyes scanned the hallway, scurrying up and down in search of the missing sock.

He finally found it then, five minutes later, in the kitchen, full of saliva with a deep hole in the heel between Grey Wind's teeth.

But he had no more strength in him to be angry with the dog. It was one thing to educate his exhibitionist roommate. But to keep his dog from vandalism, that seemed like a task for another day. And he was sure there'd still be several opportunities, because right then, they were just getting started.

* * *

_3 The tennis ball fiasco_

Thump – thump – thump.

With an annoyed sigh, Robb closed his eyes, rubbed his temples with his index and middle finger and then stared back at his screen, trying hard to focus on the last words he’d just written.

_It is important to say that one can say that Mr. Brown was wrong is important to say._

He pressed the delete button way stronger than necessary, clenched his teeth tightly together when another thud hit his door. And then another one. Going on like this for the last half hour, Robb was sure Theon had come up with a cruel master plan to drive him insane.

Thump.

With one last frustrated pull on his red curls, he pushed his chair back, took quick steps towards the door and ripped it open. “What the fuck?!”

He couldn't even finish his outburst when a hard yellow something hit him right between the eyes, the impact so strong and painful that it tore him off his feet and the next moment he had landed backwards on the ground, now his back as well as his forehead aching.

“Oh shit, sorry.”

Theon was right with him, kneeling beside him with his face full of worry, Grey Wind to his right, his tail wagging excitedly with a bright yellow tennis ball in his mouth.

“Are you okay?”

He wasn't sure, the world around him still dangerously swaying, Robb tried to sit up, groaning as a stabbing pain shot through his head. That would definitely cause a bump or at least a black eye. And for a second, he thought about giving Theon a matching one, but then he changed his mind, his hands were shaking too much.

“Don’t move,” Theon said, as if Robb gave him the impression that he could go anywhere else _at all_. And yet he sighed softly as the warm hand left his shoulder, the body beside him moved and disappeared.

But a short time later he came back, a cold green package pressed into his hand and Robb looked at it with his brows drawn together, “what’s that?”

“Spinach,” Theon replied matter-of-factly, as if it was a stupid question and yet quite obvious, “had to take the cool packs out of the freezer to make some room for the pizza.” His voice revealed that he suppressed a giggle, “who would have thought that we’d need them this quickly, eh?”

Countless sharp answers shot through Robb's brain, but he denied himself the snatch, pressed the spinach between his eyes instead, while Theon helped him up on his feet and led him carefully to lay down on his bed. Sat down beside him, his warm thigh pressed close to Robb's.

He put the spinach aside to look at him, black pupils much too close, which caused his heartbeat to pick up speed as his eyes fell on Theon's lips. Wet glistening as if he’d just licked them with his tongue.

Did he? Why had Robb missed that?

Oh, right, because said lip-licker had thrown a tennis ball at him with full force just a few minutes earlier, now staring at him with some puppy-eyes that made even Grey Wind look old. It was really frustrating that he could not, even after this brutal physical attack, stay mad at him for more than ten seconds. 

He was a dead loss. It didn't take a tennis ball to figure that out.

* * *

_4 Connected, feel free to talk now_

It had already been clear to Robb that each of them would have different problems with the current situation. In his own case, it was an arching head and a stabbing heart that threatened to jump out of his chest every further day of their self-quarantine. In Theon's case it were aching balls.

What he didn't think, however, was that Theon would figure out a way to fix his problem much faster than expected. And that he himself would pay the price.

Because Chatroulette was his fucking doom.

Within the last few days Robb had really tried everything to remain unaffected by Theon's daily night routine. With his AirPods deep in his ears, he had watched every imaginable action movie on Netflix, the volume turned up so high that he’d probably caused considerable damage to his hearing by now.

But it didn't matter, everything was better than listening to Theon asking women all over the continent to undress or touch themselves.

Tonight though, the scenario was taken to a whole new level. That’s why, at 2am, Robb found himself lying in his bed wide awake and yet dead tired, but sleep nowhere in sight, as he listened to Theon's instructions through the thin wall separating their rooms. Painfully hard.

It was not as if he had never done it before, jerking off while listening to Theon pounding his female companion of the evening into his mattress.

But those were rare events, followed by shame and days of avoiding eye contact, with long shifts at the office and reckless dates afterwards. None of these things Robb could do now to cope with the situation.

In spite, he was about to throw his doubts overboard, his patience hanging by a fucking thin thread, hand by now resting just above the waistband of his shorts, itching, twitching.

“God, I want a taste,” Theon’s voice slurred through the wall, causing another shiver to run through Robb’s body, “are you leaking for me? I bet you do.”

Sucking in a breath, Robb reached down, only pressing the tips of his fingers against his hard length, just to have a little friction and fuck, it felt good.

“Gonna make you come so hard.”

And with that the line was finally crossed, as Robb pulled his pants down, took himself in hand, pulling two good strokes, head falling back and a low groan coming out of his mouth. Being such a fucking relief.

“Fuck, yes,” Theon said roughly, growling low and clearly desperate, “I’d taste you everywhere. Every fucking place.”

The very idea made Robb arch his back, biting his lip hard to suppress any further revealing sounds, but he was almost sure Theon could hear him, nevertheless. Letting out a low whimper, his thigh muscles trembling by now.

“Shit, unngh!”

All these sounds Theon was making, they were like music to Robb's ears, as he stroked himself with the fingers of one hand – up and down, all the air about to drain out of his body while his torso melted into the mattress. Hot. This was so fucking hot, although he knew that Theon's words did not apply to him, but just the small consideration, what if they did?

It made his hips snap up instantly, heavy breathing leaving his throat, when his hand picked up speed, no more teasing, just the fucking urge to come.

“Jesus fuck, want you so bad.” Theon’s voice came out as a gasp.

For Robb to groan, practically vibration from the implication, pumping himself in earnest, panting and squeezing with damn near desperation.

“Gonna come,” he moaned in a rough voice.

“Do it,” Theon moaned back, “shoot on your chest.”

And that was all it took. With a choked cry, he reached his climax, painting a white line down his stomach, abs clenching as he was shooting again, and again. All his longing surging down his spine as he erupted in his own hand, on the verge of passing out from the damn intensity.

Lying there, out of breath, when reality slowly came back and with it realization.

 _Shit_.

Silence stretching, his heart still beating against his ribs at an alarming rate, while Robb tried to process what just happened. What he’d just done. What they’d maybe done together?

He jumped up in a haste when suddenly there was a knock at his door.

* * *

_5 It takes one fool to know one_

Robb sat in his bed, straight as a die, eyes as big as a deer in the headlights, all guiltily, a white stripe still on his belly peering out over the blanket he had probably pulled over himself for protection. The thought that he was almost certainly naked underneath made Theon grin and his prick twitch.

Because what Robb didn't know was, that there was no laptop and no virtual person involved during their action within the last hour, but only Theon’s secret mission to finally offer them a release for all the unresolved sexual tension between them. Now Robb just had to be less of a chickenshit about it.

“Well, what are you doing this late?” he asked as he slowly entered the room and took a seat at the edge of Robb’s bed for the other man to flinch.

“What?”

Theon gave him a smug smirk, “I just thought I’d come over, since you obviously cannot sleep either.”

Robb's mouth dropped open and Theon had to resist the urge to push his tongue directly down his throat. Like so many times before.

Because he’d long known about Robb's feelings, not born yesterday, he’d seen the looks he gave him, the way he checked him out when he thought Theon wasn’t paying attention. But of course, he did. Always did.

Still he wanted to give his best friend the time he needed, the time to show him at his own pace what he felt and what he wanted, but damn ten years was just too long and now they were stuck together in their apartment where they could really do much better with their time. That’s why Theon now had to take it into his own hands, literally.

“What are you doing here?” Robb breathed, but Theon didn't go into it.

Instead, he nodded to the path of red hair that led down from Robb's navel, “looks like you got yourself a little dirty.”

Whereupon Robb's face took on the color of his hair, a clumsy response on his lips that died as Theon bent down, licking the white stripe with the tip of his tongue. Causing Robb to make a sound like a hiccup, and Theon to smile when he came back up, their faces much closer now than a few seconds before.

And yet Robb still lay there like frozen, not moving, just staring at him in disbelief, so that Theon rolled his eyes and finally lunged forward. He had always been more the type who just took what he wanted.

Pressing their lips together, a hot wave rolled over him, even if it took Robb a second to catch up. But when he did, he gave as good as he got. Buried his hand in Theon's black strands still damp from their recent activity. Blissfully and fucking satisfying.

When they finally came back for air Robb looked flushed and no less irritated, his lids heavy with a wolfish grin on his face. “Am I dreaming?”

“I hope not.”

“Let me check that again,” he purred, pulled Theon back down, where he stayed until the sun slowly rose, dimmed light flashing through the drawn curtains.

He had never been the type to cuddle before, but with Robb's fingers slowly caressing the muscles in his back like this, he could definitely get used to it. Pressed his lips lazily against the soft skin between his ribs, nuzzled his nose against it and let out a happy sigh.

Based on his calm breath he had already suspected Robb had fallen asleep, so he carefully propped himself up on one elbow to look at him, but to his delight saw two bright blue eyes staring right back at him.

“Hi,” he smiled.

“Hi,” Robb smiled back.

“So, now that we've finally got this sorted out, we don't really need two bedrooms anymore, do we?”

The expression on Robb's face was so warm and pure that Theon could not help but kiss him again. Cursed was the time he’d missed this opportunity. But he'd try to make up for it.

Right now, they' had plenty of time to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Theon was listening to [**Whitout me**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVkUvmDQ3HY) from the record [**The Eminem Show**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Eminem_Show) while showering! :)


End file.
